


confess to my one and only

by revior



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Jay can't handle Cole not knowing about his feelings anymore so he decides to tell him, no matter the consequences. The only thing is, he wasn't expecting the feelings to go both ways.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	confess to my one and only

"Cole, I need to talk to you," mumbled Jay. "It's important, but it can wait for later."

"No, of course, we can talk now. What's up?" asked Cole, his hair still wet from the shower he took just before. "Should I call the others too?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone if that's okay. Of course, you don't need to hear me out right now, I just need to get something off my chest."

A kind, understanding smile appeared on Cole's face. "Jay, you know that you can talk to me about everything, and I'll always have time to listen to anything you have to say." He sat down on the edge of his bed, motioning on the spot next to him for Jay to sit down. Jay did that, keeping his eyes down. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, this is going to sound really weird and embarrassing," muttered Jay, his cheeks blushing into an even darker red than they were before.

Cole laughed it off. "No, nothing you say could ever sound embarrassing. The best thing you could do right now is tell me what's wrong and then we can talk about it. Did I do something that bothered you?"

"No, you did nothing wrong, I'm entirely at fault here."

"I assure you that you could never do anything wrong, Jay."

"Just stop talking about me as the good guy and let me finish." Jay took a deep breath and cleared his throat, then got embarrassed at the theatrics of it all and decided to just go full out and tell him. "I like you, Cole."

"What? Did the boys put you up to it?" Cole moved away from Jay, an unreadable expression on his face. "It's not a funny prank, you know."

"No, the boys didn't put me up to it. I decided to do this by myself. And to be entirely sure, I might actually be in love with you, not just like you. And I understand completely if you don't feel this way, and I know that the situation is incredibly strange, but I'm going to get over the crush as soon as possible, but you need to leave me some time. I just thought it would be best for you to know since you're always honest with me."

Cole didn't answer anything. He just sat there in silence for a while, making the situation even more awkward than it was, then finally decided to speak up. "I know that you think that I'm always honest with you, but there are some things that I haven't been honest about with you."

"So I just made a complete fool of myself by telling you all of that, didn't I?"

"No, you definitely didn't. Just... Let me finish, okay?" Jay nodded to that and fought the urge to say something and instead just looked at Cole. "I really appreciate you telling me about the crush, and I want you to know something too. This is incredibly difficult for me to say because it's hard for me to talk about my feelings to anyone, including myself, but I have a crush on you. As strange as it sounds, I do."

Jay blinked hard, then pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. "You what? The boys put you up to this because they knew that I had a crush on you, didn't they?"

"No, they didn't. I really do have a crush on you, and I have now for a long time, I just wasn't brave enough to tell you."

After that, the room was in complete silence. And then, Jay did another brave thing and kissed the boy he had a crush on for the longest time. He quickly pulled away, but then Cole decided to be brave too, and kissed him back, for a lot longer this time.

"What does this make us?"


End file.
